


Your Forever

by GhostlyQueen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyQueen/pseuds/GhostlyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so for this I went back to season 1 episode 36 and put it as a chapter to tie it in to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of disregard season 2 happened and move along. I'm thinking i'll update twice a week but no promises on that.

**CHAPTER 1**

  
  
CARMILLA  
  
Everything was so dark. My body hurt all over. This is it, over 300 years of walking this earth plagued by this immortal curse and it all ends for her. The ache of losing her causes your body to start the final process of shutting down. Losing her to keep her safe was the only way. The only way she could continue on with a happy meaningful life.  
  
You felt the numbness taking over. Only thing holding your mind together is Laura. The way her golden brown hair drapes so carelessly over her shoulders. Her beautiful brown eyes so soft yet so powerful knocking down even your most heavily reinforced walls. Skin so smooth it puts silk to shame. Laura, the only person you have found to be worth saving.  
  
Your breathing halts as a final word escapes your lips as everything fades away. "Laur..."   
  
  
  
LAURA  
  
"Laura sweety please promise me you'll at least make an attempt to go outside today" Perry says as she washing up the last dish and putting it into the drainer. "This room is starting to develop an odor. I'll be back in a few hours, everything is going to be alright Laura, I know it's hard to feel that way now but I promise it will be." She says as she is sweeping her way out of your dorm room.  
  
Physically you can't find the strength to pull yourself out of bed. It's been days since the battle for the campus. Perry has been checking in on you frequently. Seeing to that you actually getting some sort of nourishment. You just can't seem you find it in you to care anymore.

 

You turn onto your side to look over to the right side of your room and it's still a mess. You won't allow Perry to touch anything over there. Your yellow pillow still mangled from the last time Carmilla embraced it. Her blanket slung haphazardly over close to the wall. Empty grape soda cans populating the top of her shelf. Books shoved into every nook of her headboard. Even though you only knew carmilla for a few months you feel as if you lost a part of you that can never be replaced. The room still smells like her. It physically pains you every time you take a breath, knowing that eventually her scent won't be there anymore. Soon you slowly start to drift back to sleep with tears spilling from your eyes whispering. "Why Carm, why did you leave me?" Over and over.  
  
You wake hours later to find all of Carmilla's things gone. Your yellow pillow is now tucked behind your back. Carmilla's pillow replaced by a somewhat familiar white pillow with floral print. Blankets tucked neatly on the bed. Panic and anger starts coursing through your body as you are jumping to your feet. Through the door you hear Perry calling out. "Laura, don't be angry. As your floor don it's my responsibility to get rooms ready for new occupants. Since... um... well, since Betty is back she was entitled to have her side of the room again."   
  
"ENTITLED! ENTITLED?! This is Carmilla's side of the room! All of her things were here. You can't just take them! Where is her stuff?!" You yell as a fire of rage is burning up inside of you. Suddenly you felt arms wrapping up around you as you are starting to trash Betty's side of the room. "Let go of me!" You scream as you are trying to fight out of the strong grip, tears rushing down your face. "Laura, LAURA STOP!" you feel your knees become weak as you fall backwards into the familiar voice. Laf is holding onto you locking their hand around their other wrist. "I wouldn't let them get rid of her stuff L. It's all in a few boxes just outside the door. I wanted you to decide what was to be done with everything." LaFontaine said bringing you back from your fit of tears. You thank them in a raspy voice.  
  
Once all of Carmilla's things are gone through nothing actually gets thrown out. Honestly you couldn't bring yourself to throw anything out that belonged to her. You decide to keep the boxes next to the desk in your room until you go home for reading week where you can store it at your dad's house. Carm only had Will and the Dean as family and since well.... yeah.... you can't see why you shouldn't be allowed to take her things home.   
  
Perry comes into your room again the next day taking a seat next to you on your bed. "You know Laura it might be good for you to make another video. It might lift your spirits a bit. I'm sure You're viewers might actually like an update considering...." her voice trailing off as the ground beneath you starts to shake violently with a sound so thunderous it makes you hold your ears until it halts. You both look at each other and she breaks the silence first. " if this is because those stupid Zetas are playing around that pit I am going to haul them in by the ear one by one and make them scrub every surface of the halls." That earns a small chuckle out of you before you sit up more thinking about what Perry said.

 

Maybe Perry is right. Maybe it will be good for you to make another video. It could take your mind off what happened or make it worse....

  


DANNY

"Those stupid Zetas are at it again with the cherry bombs." Said another member of the summer society. You groan to yourself because seriously they are so immature. "Come on girls. We need to stop them before they cause the entire campus to fall into that pit." You say while gathering everyone heading towards the crater.

 

"Ah bro, not cool I could like seriously get hurt from you aiming at me. What kind of hottie wants a beat up bro?" You hear kirsch say as he's running in circles warding off the incoming cherry bombs. "What do you numb skulls think you're doing?" You call out. "You realize there could be a giant chasm below this entire campus and blowing bigger holes in the ground is not helping in making sure we all don't fall in!"

 

"D-bear don't worry we are just throwing them in the middle of the pit. Like that should totally keep the rest of the pit from like not breaking right?" Kirsch blurts out as you're making your way to the edge of the crater. You hear over your shoulder another zeta calling out "fire in the hole."

 

You watch as the cherry bomb sores threw the air landing about 50 feet down the cliffs edge and explodes. Once the smoke clears and the dust settles something pale in color catches your eye. You struggle to make sense of what it could be. Suddenly it's like someone sucker punched you in the gut. You realize what you see is an arm. It's not moving and you are certain you can make out that it is still attached to a body which is buried under more rubble.

 

"STOP YOU IDIOTS! SOMEONE IS DOWN THERE!" You yell out so that the pea brained Zetas stop throwing the bombs down there. "Quick someone get some rope!"

 

Soon someone is handing you an end to the rope and you're tying it around your waist. "Everyone grab hold of the rope and lower me down there!" You call out.

 

Slowly everyone lowers you down to the limp figure. Once there you instantly recognize the black nail polish. "It's Carmilla" you call out to the fellow students above. You summon all of your strength to shove all of the rubble from her limp body. "Stupid vampire I swear you better not be dead" once freed you tie some of the rope around her shoulders and call out to be pulled back up the cliff face.

 

As you're  being pulled up you can't help to notice how lifeless she is. No pulse although you're not actually sure she had one to begin with. No breathing. No signs of life from her at all.

 

After a few short minutes your both brought up to the side. She lays there motionless as you try to think if you should tell laura. But you can't help but think seeing carmilla like this could be just enough to put laura over the edge. You make a decision and you run with it.

  


CARMILLA

 Suddenly there is a rush of an all too familiar sticky substance filling the back of your throat. You can faintly hear what sounds like a voice of an angel telling to please not be dead. Everything inside of you is coming back to life. You sit up slowly "whoa that was a rush" you say just before you a small figure collides with your body. It takes you a moment but you realize it's her. It's Laura who's arms are embracing you. She backs away scared that she hurt you a begins rambling in the adorable way that she does. You can't take it anymore, you pull her into the kiss that you felt you have waited centuries for. She is everything you need and everything you could want.

 

"So you're a giant black cat huh?" Laura says as you both break from the kiss

 

"Yeah" you chuckle out. God she is adorable.

 

 


	2. Posterity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um I have no idea how to summarize this chapter.... I guess it is just an update of their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is sorta of just a short filler chapter getting us away from canon. I wasn't actually planning on updating this already but I felt bad for the first chapter standing there awkwardly alone. So TA DA!!!

** Chapter 2 **

 

LAURA

“I decided that as much fun saving the school was it really shouldn't be my focus, I really needed a much more tame environment. I was really scarred that Carm wasn’t going to follow in my footsteps but she was all for being close to me. She can be such a sap sometimes. Although Carmilla did decided that she has had enough of school. Hell she graduated more times than she would care to count. I found out one night while I was searching for an apartment near my new school that Carmilla is actually fairly wealthy. She insisted that I move in with her and that she would take care of everything so I could focus on school. I tried to decline but she quickly came back with. “cutie we’ve basically been living together since we met.” She was right but I still  to this day don’t feel comfortable just mooching off of her."

"The move was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Carmilla surprisingly had a lot of furniture. I think it was more of her mother's than her own because it’s all sort of creepy looking. We are closer to dad which is a huge bonus. He doesn’t worry about me as much. Although he is absolutely freaking out because he hasn’t met Carmilla yet. She is still adamant on keeping her air of mystery mumbo jumbo going so she disappears when he comes around. Otherwise I am living a somewhat normal life now other than the vampire girlfriend thing. Perry would be happy to know that. She stayed back at Silas because Laf was wanting to finish their last year there. God those two are inseperable. Danny and Kirsch stayed too, saying that the Summers and the Zeta’s need them or else there would be a power vacuum or something weird. I haven’t been able to talk to them since moving, my phones mysteriously amazing signal doesn’t connect to anything near Silas now. But that won’t stop me from sending letters! I know it’s old school, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to stay in contact with her besties…. I can’t believe 3 months ago I thought Carm was dead and I was never going to make another one of these things. Life can really work in strange ways.”

Suddenly the front door to the apartment burst open with a very…. happy...... Carmilla strolling in.

“Cutie seriously, I thought you were done making these videos” Carmilla sighs while sauntering over with her half smirk.

“I was but I like making them and it’s for posterity!”

“I said it before and I’ll say it again cupcake. Posterity can bite me, there are better things to do.”

A squeal comes out of you as Carmilla is picking you up, shutting off the camera, and carrying you to the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
